My Super Life
by ALonelyFanficWriter
Summary: Tony didn't mean to adopt Peter, but seeing as he was under the influence of alcohol and the two year old was parentless just like him, Tony pulled some strings and the toddler was home with him in no time. He was nineteen and barely responsible. Jump 14 years and now Peter's sixteen with an affinity for Wade Wilson. Not to mention the hot history teacher, Steve.
1. Prologue

Tony stumbled out of the tall building, the crisp air whipping his face and making an involuntary giggle erupt from his chest. He stumbled forward and fell into the snow, not a soul around to ask if he was okay, except for the doorman, who seemed a bit too pleased that the young Stark was making a fool of himself. He flipped over and sighed, watching his breath curl into the air in a thin cloud as he stared up at the tall building before him. Tony was angry. He was angry because his mother died and he was angry because he hated his father, who also, at this present moment, was no longer breathing. Tony could hear the music blasting from the penthouse of his father's old building. Tony had invited his entire high school to a stupid party, wanting nothing more than to taint the name his father created. In actuality, no one would care, and Tony knew this, which is why he left.

The young billionaire sat up then, the memories of his mom and the man he called father sobering him up enough to get him to stand, but not enough to stop him from tipping over again. He managed to catch himself though, and then he proceeded to drag himself down the street to wherever his drunken body carried him. He didn't know how long he'd been out, but by the time the chill of the air had him walking almost perfectly straight, and the only remnants of the party was the faint smell of whiskey on his breath, the sun was already coming up from behind the tall buildings, illuminating a quaint sign that glistened and caught Tony's attention. He shoved his hands into his pockets, his eyelids heavy with sleep, although his mind was far too awake to care. The nineteen year-old pushed the door to the orphanage open to be greeted with an empty desk and a warm light to his right. He followed it, mostly because he smelled food and couldn't remember the last time he ate. He opened the door, only to see three older women sitting around a large pot of potato soup. They stared at him.

"Can I help you sir?" The woman closest to him asked.

Tony took a moment to process what she was asking, and just as he opened his mouth to say no, his stomach growled. The woman laughed, and gestured for him to sit down.

"Sorry," He mumbled as one of them moved to grab a bowl for him. He remembered, at least, that not all adults were out to get him.

"Mrs. Sharman," A voice called, "Peter can't fall asleep again," A young boy sleepily whined, entering the room while Tony was mid-bite. The boy froze, and then his face lit up. "Hey you're Tony Stark!" He exclaimed. Tony forced a smile to his face and nodded slightly, quickly shoving a spoonful of soup into his mouth, hoping to mask the smell of alcohol he was most likely exuding. After all, he wasn't even legal yet, and as much as he hated the company he was inheriting, the last thing he wanted was to crush this kids dreams on how 'amazing' Tony Stark was rumored to be. Not yet, at least.

Mrs. Sharman followed the small boy out of the room, only to return moments later, with another small boy resting on her hip.

"Tony Stark was it? If I had known there was a celebrity here I would've gotten out my fine china." The woman was obviously joking, but Tony couldn't help the way he cringed when she called him a celebrity. Choosing to ignore her comment, Tony glanced at the boy who was staring at him. He had a mop of brown hair and big brown eyes, and Tony, for a second, was reminded of himself when he was young. The boy, what was his name? Patrick...no Peter. Peter reached his hands out toward Tony, and without thinking, the nineteen year old stood up and took the boy into his arms. Mrs. Sharman laughed lightly, but all Tony could focus on was the way Peter wrapped his arms over his shoulders and pressed his face into the crook of his neck.

"Oh my. He fell asleep instantly." Mrs. Sharman noted impressed.

Tony didn't say anything, but seemed to really liked how warm Peter was. Tony was about to ask about Peter's parents and then remembered that he was in an orphanage. Then the words slipped out of his mouth and he blamed it on the alcohol. "I want to adopt him." The idea was outrageous, but Tony, he decided then, had the last name Stark, and he would make it count for something.

There was silence in the room, as Mrs. Sharman pursed her lips into a thin line. "Mr. Stark with all due respect, I don't know if that will be possible."

Tony pulled out his phone and dialed Pepper, his father's former assistant and two-years his senior.

"Pepper, I want to adopt him. Get it sorted out." He hung up the phone after that, not giving her time to reply. He knew she had tabs on him. Ever since he heard that he inherited the company Pepper has been bugging him about responsibilities. If he didn't find her charming he probably would have fired her, although he's surprised she hasn't left on her own. She tried to, once. But when Tony didn't protest she stayed to spite him.

"Mr. Stark even if you go through the process it can take up to two years for it to-" Mrs. Sharman started.

"Pepper will take care of it. Besides, this place is up for destruction on behalf of my father's company. I'm going to be revoking the plan at the next meeting. I'll provide any funds needed to help this place grow." He stated, pulling his phone out and taking notes as Peter stirred. It was an ass-hole move, but Tony could have cared less at that moment. He had made a decision and was going to go through with it no matter how pretentious it was.

"As much as I appreciate your kindness Mr. Stark, Peter is not leverage for that. He's a child and he will need proper care. You're nineteen, how do you expect to raise a child on your own?" Mrs. Sharman snipped, growing impatient with Tony's attitude.

"I raised myself, Mrs. Sharman."

She paused, "That's not the same."

"You're right, because unlike me, he'll have someone to help him." Tony's words were soft and hushed so he didn't wake Peter. Mrs. Sharman's face softened slightly and the door swung open a bit wider to reveal Pepper. She sighed.

"Tony-"

"I want to adopt him Pepper." Tony sounded so sure of himself that Pepper's protest caught in her throat and died down. She didn't know how this would work, but she saw the way Tony looked at the boy and she remembered once, when Tony's father looked at him that way and she couldn't say no.


	2. Chapter 1- Peter

Peter stretched his arms and rolled his head to each side, wondering what he should wear for his first day of school. It was Junior year and he was taking mostly college classes, except for P.E., which he figured he was going to hate regardless of whether or not he liked physical activity. He was looking forward to everything but Flash Thompson (his bully since elementary school).

Peter grabbed a Superman shirt out of his closet and slid it on over his bare torso. He personally related to Clark Kent, and owned almost every comic book with him in it. In some ways, Peter and Clark really were alike. They both wore glasses, had dark hair (though Peter's couldn't really be tamed), and they both had adoptive parents. He looked up to Superman in a way.

Grabbing a pair of dark jeans and slipping them on, Peter reached for his backpack, shoving some P.E. clothes to the bottom as he made his way into the kitchen. He saw his dad in a pink apron, attempting to cook them both breakfast. Peter laughed as he sat his stuff down. Jarvis came around the corner, looking amused and dapper.

"Sir, I've brought the car around front, is there anything else you would like me to do before you leave?"

In reply, Tony swore at the stove and gave Jarvis a frustrated cry for help.

Jarvis took over for Tony and Peter laughed at his father again, who threw him a glare before ruffling his already messy hair.

"You ready for school, kid? First day of junior year." Tony said smiling. He plopped down next to Peter at the bar.

The teen sucked his teeth and nodded, thanking Jarvis as he handed Peter a plate of perfectly cooked omelettes. He ate quickly, hoping to leave sooner. He already had his day planned out:

to school and help Dad.

2\. Meet up with Gwen, MJ, and Harry.

3\. Have the best first day ever.

The list was lame, and Peter knew it, but he couldn't help the smile on his face as he tucked the paper into his backpack.

Tony ruffled Peter's hair again as they went out to the car, a fancy one that Peter never bothered to learn the name of. His dad owned a lot of fancy cars, but his father was also a billionaire so it wasn't that surprising.

The relationship between Tony and Peter was not one that was widely known, and as far as the media knew Peter was just an assistant working under Tony. The philanthropist would have liked to address Peter as his son, but he also wanted Peter to succeed on his own. Put Stark to his name and the boy would have trouble proving that he earned what he knew and the opportunities that were definitely going to come to him. Only Harry knew of Peter's adoptive father, and as much rivalry as there was between Oscorp and Stark Industries, Harry had kept Peter's secret from even his own father, although it wasn't like Harry and Norman Osborne were close to begin with.

Peter appreciated that Harry had his back. He appreciated it more so when Flash Thompson was trying to mess with him, after all, they were best friends, even going so far as to call themselves 'Harry Peter', because it closely resembled the name of their favorite books. Granted, that was a long time ago, and since then Harry had grown out of his old 'geeky' phase and into somewhat of a ladies man. Peter, with his superhero shirts, was the only thing that reminded them of their close knit childhood.

Peter smiled softly as they drove up to the school. He looked out of the window catching sight of MJ and Gwen sitting under the large oak in the courtyard, surrounded by their friends. He resisted the urge to wave at them as Tony drove by and past before parking his car in the designated area behind the school, making sure to lock the doors after they both climbed out. Tony pressed another button on his keys and a small click could be heard, as if he had activated something instead of locking it.

Peter gave his father a questioning glance, but all Tony did was smile smugly and wiggle his eyebrows. Peter rolled his eyes and followed his father into the back entrance of his classroom. The lights came on automatically, followed by Peter's grin as he glanced around at the Science Lab.

"This is way cooler than your room last year. What, did you donate this place yourself?" Peter joked.

"Yup, I figured if I was going to teach here then might as well make the most of it. The principal wasn't too thrilled until I said I'd take care of the cost, though." Tony admitted, flopping into the office chair behind his desk.

Peter's eyes widened, although it really shouldn't have surprised him. "Da- Mr. Stark," Peter corrected, taking on a formal tone, "You really should spend your money wisely."

Tony rolled his eyes, "You sound like Pepper."

Peter smiled at the comparison, thanking his father as he grabbed a poster from the stack on his desk. Tony immediately sat forward, glaring playfully at Peter.

"Go hang out with your friends, I saw you eyeing them when we drove by." Tony insisted.

"No, dad, I promised I'd help you. Besides, Harry isn't even here yet." Peter said as if that solved everything. To Peter it did. He wasn't very close with Mary Jane and Gwen, although the latter happened to be his science partner since Freshman year, and according to his schedule, this year as well. He knew the girls well enough though, to the point where they stood up to Flash whenever the quarterback made rude remarks to him. Plus Mary Jane only seemed to get red in the face and flustered whenever he was around, and even Gwen's face turned red when they brushed hands in bio-tech once and now she won't look him in the eyes. Peter for sure felt like he just made girls uncomfortable. If he tried to hang out with them by the oak, chances are he'd just get laughed at.

"Well then, if you want to do something for me, take these forms up to the office." Tony extended a stack of paper to his only son and ushered him out of the room as he wrote the lesson plan on the board.

Peter sighed as he exited the classroom -this time from the entrance- and made his way to the front office. He was glad that his father's classroom was in the main building. He turned a few more corners, smiling at the student government posters yet to be taken down from last year's campaign. Mary Jane had won President of their year for two years, and he was positive she would be elected again. Peter was pulled out of his thoughts on the red-headed girl when the office came into view.

Peter walked up to the glass window, waving the papers at Mrs. Lillipond, the office lady he'd been acquainted with since elementary school. He walked through the heavy wooden doors that read 'No students beyond this point without a pass!'. Peter chuckled, his face practically _was_ his pass. Peter was an excellent student, ranking first in his grade and receiving awards from the governor of New York himself. The school was delighted to have him there, and he was glad to have at least some recognition, if not from the students.

"Mr. Parker, what can I do for you?" She asked. Peter smiled warmly at her, not having heard his given name all summer, he almost thought he mistook her for someone else. Peter Benjamin Parker. That was the name he went by when he wasn't Peter Benjamin Stark. His fake name had merit, though, as did his middle name, which weren't even there until Pepper researched Peter's birth parents. They were both dead, but his Aunt May was alive, although very ill. She cried when she first met Peter at fourteen, and told him all sorts of stories about his parents and his uncle Ben, the man Peter had decided to honor by adopting his name. Parker was his birth parents' last names, and, seeing as they didn't mean to leave him parent-less, Peter felt happy to honor them as well. Peter Parker. He had to admit, it had a nice ring to it.

"Just dropping off some papers for Mr. Stark." Peter replied, handing her the stack, she smiled at him.

"Your internship is going well then?" She asked, leaning forward a bit. Peter nodded, giving her a toothy grin before excusing himself. Peter hated lying almost as much as he hated breaking rules, and that's saying something, because during school hours Peter's afraid to walk the halls without a pass. God forbid he did and Mrs. Starr caught him. She snipes unwarranted children down faster than lightning and without mercy, no matter who you are, not to mention the fact that she had never heard of and inside voice.

Peter checked his watch and sent a quick text to his dad saying that he was going to meet Harry, and then turned towards the cafeteria.

He looked at the very few students who were milling around, smiling when he saw his best friend leaning against the wall. Peter jogged up to him and Harry returned his smile as MJ and Gwen rounded the corner as well.

"Yo Pete! How was your summer?" Harry asked, although he already knew the answer. While Harry traveled to exotic places over the summer, Peter had remained in the comforts of his own home, designing and trying to perfect a synthetic nylon rope-wire adhesive inspired by spider webs, and when he could, help his father out with his machines.

Peter, instead of going into detail about his work, replied with a simple, "Nothing really."

Harry caught sight of MJ and Gwen moments after and placed his arms around both girls shoulders. "What about you lovely ladies, anything interesting happen to you? Late night slumber parties with the girls?" He asked, his voice dropping on the last question. Gwen and MJ glanced at each other, to Peter, and then away, their faces tinging pink.

"Yes, and yes. But I'll spare you the details." MJ quipped, sharing a secret smile with Gwen. Harry whined but nonetheless dropped his arms from them. Just then a mass of students filed in, most likely bus riders, and where there was bus riders, there was trouble. Peter immediately recognized the tuft of spiked blonde hair and rolled his eyes.

Flash Thompson. Peter had no personal problem with the boy, but for some reason the quarterback constantly felt like his masculinity was being threatened, probably amplified by the fact that Gwen dumped him and started hanging out with Harry and Peter.

Flash took notice of Peter and his friends and smirked, striding over with the grace of a lopsided elephant, but before he even had the time to make it to them, something rammed full force into him, knocking the jock over. A strange snapping sound was heard and Peter looked down as a stray skateboard rolled to his feet. He bent over and picked it up, examining a half naked Lady Death on the bottom, intricate designs decorating her skin. She looked straight from The Day of The Dead.

 **"Ouch! Sorry dude, that had to have hurt. Sure hurt me, look, I dislocated my shoulder!"** A boy Peter had never seen before stood up, brushed himself off and turned in every direction before his eyes landed on Peter. He froze for a moment, soaking up the teen's appearance before smiling brightly.

 **"Hey, thanks for finding my skateboard. Do me a huge favour, yeah?"** The boy asked, grabbing the skateboard with one hand and dropping it at his feet. Peter's eyebrows furrowed. **"Grab my hand."** The boy continued. Peter hesitated before reaching out and grabbing the loose hand of the boy, taking the time to really look at him.

He was at least four or five inches taller than Peter, with dirty-blonde hair and hazel eyes. Scars littered his face and hands, some deeper than others, but all of them visible. Peter wondered how he got them, but was stopped from asking the question when the boy backed up, Peter's hand still holding his own, until his arm was stretched all the way out. Peter realised then that the boy was not joking before, he really had dislocated his shoulder, and before Peter had time to protest, the blonde slammed his palm into the junction of his shoulder, and with a gross noise and the tangible feeling of the boy's arm popping into place, Peter winced and dropped his hand.

The tall boy massaged his neck and rolled his arm slowly, testing the waters, and Peter got the notion that it wasn't the first time he'd done this. The boy smiled and turned to Peter, swooping down and placing a kiss onto his knuckles, which Peter pulled away from instantly.

 **"Thanks, sweetums. I'm Wilson by the way, Wade Wilson."** He said with a deep James Bond voice, doing his best to make a show of sticking his arm out and pretending to lean on a wall.

Peter didn't know what to make of the loud guy, but it didn't really matter, because before he could say anything Flash Thompson was storming towards them.


	3. Chapter 2- Steve

Tony sat in the large lab, tossing the posters he was supposed to hang up into the utility closet and looking at the board. He had written in neat cursive the entire plan of the day, as well as a bellringer that Peter could have gotten in seconds, which meant it would prove a challenge for everyone else. He was about to sit down at his desk when a light knocking sound came from the door. Tony stood up, wondering if the principal was coming by to check on him.

"It's unlocked," Tony called, straightening his purple tie. The door creaked open a bit, and then all the way to show a tall man with blonde hair and striking blue eyes. His smile was warm, and before Tony could open his mouth to ask who he was, a fragrance wafted into his nose.

"Sugar cookies? I smell a hint of macadamia nut...and mint chocolate chip?" Tony questioned more to himself. The man at the other end of the room came in and sat a plate of warm cookies down in front of Tony.

"You've got a good nose, Mr. Stark. I'm Steve Rogers, I teach history two rooms down." The man said.

Tony looked at Steve for a moment before scooping up a cookie and taking a bite. Chocolate and mint attacked his senses and Tony moaned at the taste.

"These are better than the one's Jarvis makes, ah, and please call me Tony." The science teacher replied. Steve nodded, smiling at Tony's praise. Steve hunched his shoulders up awkwardly before dropping them back down, laughing lightly at the floor. Tony couldn't help thinking about how handsome he was. "How old are you?" Tony blurted.

"Thirty-six." Steve answered.

Tony smirked a bit, "Ah, so you're older than me then."

Steve's eyebrows rose slightly at the inclination in Tony's voice. There was an edge to it that instigated something of a challenge. Steve opened his mouth to ask the new science teacher what he meant by it, but before his vocal chords could find the right words the door swung open and banged loudly against the wall.

"Mr. Stark, it's Peter!"

Immediately Tony's body tensed and he was rushing out into the hallway, led by Harry and followed by Steve, who Tony only noticed now, seemed to be very built.

As Harry led the teachers to the cafeteria the noise grew and people were chatting excitedly. After pushing through the throng of people, Tony's eyes widened.

There was a blonde boy on the ground, blood pouring out of his nose and Peter was standing in front of him calmly. Tony recognized Mary Jane and Gwen behind him as well, tending to the kid on the ground. The boy, Tony noticed, was littered with scars and staring up at Peter in both surprise and admiration.

"Calm down Flash, he already said it was an accident." Peter stated calmly. There was a strength to his voice that made Tony's chest swell with pride and worry. The science teacher craned his neck and cursed his short legs, unable to push past the students. Peter had complained about Flash before, but Tony had always felt like he wasn't telling him the whole truth.

"Accident my ass!" Flash yelled heatedly, his face red as he grabbed Peter by the collar of his shirt, "You and your dumbass friends need to learn your place here." The football player pulled his arm back, his knuckles stained with what was undoubtedly the other boys blood. Tony tried in a vain attempt to push through the crowd, before taking a more authoritative stance and began yelling at them to move. Flash's hand came down fast at Peter, who ducked his head and twisted the arm that Flash was holding him with. In a two step process that Jarvis had taught him as a boy, Peter had successfully incapacitated Flash. Tony sighed in relief, and was about to tell everyone off when Steve's voice boomed.

"Flash Thompson. Locker rooms. Now." Steve snapped.

"Coach, it isn't what it looks like, I swear they started it!" Flash said desperately as Peter released him.

Coach? Tony sized Steve up for the hundredth time and found that he wasn't surprised that the history teacher doubled as a coach. Steve once more ordered the boy to the locker rooms, and in reply the jock stormed off, grumbling.

"Okay, go back to what you were doing, all of you. Don't let anyone catch your recordings either or you'll be in trouble." Tony yelled to the crowd that had formed. Steve gave him a disapproving look.

"You should encourage them not to record at all." Steve reprimanded and Tony shrugged, turning his full attention to Peter, who was helping the kid off the ground. Tony rushed over, trying to remain calm.

 **"Damn, it doesn't matter what universe we're in, you always have such a nice ass."** The boy said. Peter helped him up regardless, although he wasn't exactly sure what Wade meant or why he felt obligated to call Peter's rump nice. Tony, fortunately for his heart, hadn't heard the scarred boy's comment.

Just before Tony reached Peter a bald headed man came wobbling down the hallway, Tony sighed in frustration, he just wanted to check on his son. The man was heaving and was wearing a police uniform, meaning he must have been the campus officer. _Wow,_ Tony thought, _how wonderful of you to finally get here._

Steve walked up to the officer, a warm smile on his face, explaining that everything was under control. Tony peeled his attention from the two and focused on Peter, who was looking slightly annoyed at the arm draped over his shoulder.

"Peter, are you alright?" Tony said not able to help the fatherly concern in his voice.

"Mr. Stark," Peter said surprised, shrugging the blonde boy's arm off his shoulders. "Ah, yea I'm fine."

 **"So your name is Peter? That's cute. Mind if I call you Pete?"**

Peter rolled his eyes. "Wade, seriously, I've known you for ten minutes and you're already getting on my nerves."

Tony was shocked at the nonchalance with which Peter said this. He's never known Peter to be rude, and considering the apologetic look that crossed Peter's features, it shocked him too. Wade only laughed.

 **"There's something I'd like to get on when it comes to you, but I'd have to take a lot off to get there."** Wade said, a smirk on his face. Tony's eyes widened and he decided then and there that this... _Wade_ talked too much. Peter's eyes knitted and suddenly he was roughly pulled to the side by Harry, who was still slightly out of breath.

"Stay away from him you freak." Harry spat at the blonde. Peter shifted uncomfortably, and he elbowed Harry as a warning. Wade's smile faltered for a second before he scooped up his skateboard, blew a kiss at Peter, who swerved his head to the side and made Wade laugh again, and began to walk away.

"Hey!" Peter yelled after him. Wade stopped and turned around.

 **"What did you want a second so I could return the favor?"** The loud-mouthed boy shook his butt and Peter rolled his eyes as Harry scowled.

"You should go to the nurse and get your arm checked out...and your head." Peter said.

 **"Aww, honey, you do care! But don't worry about it Petey, I heal quicker than Slade Wilson, except I'm cooler, and hell, if I were a mercenary everyone would be fucked."** Wade said with zero filter. Steve Rogers turned around and told him to watch his language. Tony was going to tell him off too, when he heard a laugh bubble up from Peter's chest. Tony did _not_ like where this was going. Something told him this boy was nothing but trouble, and Tony didn't like trouble. Especially when Peter was involved.

Wade sauntered off and Peter watched him leave, feeling a strange sense of respect for the still bleeding boy.

There was a small crowd of students in the cafeteria still watching everything settle-down. Tony turned towards Peter and his friends, who were glancing at Peter carefully.

"If that's all then I'll be going. You kids stay out of trouble, and Peter, be careful next time please." Tony said exhausted. Peter's cheeks heated up a bit and he gave his dad an apologetic smile.

"Mr. Stark, I have to go take care of Thompson, but I'd like it if we could meet up during lunch, I'd love to continue our earlier conversation." Steve said, cutting in front of the science teacher. Tony looked the coach up and down, a smirk gracing his features. At this point Tony's adrenaline was still pumping, and he couldn't even _remember_ what they were talking about before Harry ran in, but Tony was thrilled at the prospect of speaking with the history teacher, so he agreed with a short handshake and a good-bye.

With one last wave to his son, Tony headed off towards his own classroom, trying not to think about the hectic morning.


	4. Chapter 3- Wade

It wasn't until lunch that Peter saw Wade again. He was sitting in the courtyard with Gwen and Harry, waiting for MJ when the blonde boy made his presence known. He was with a much taller- and much more buff- guy that had the nickname Cable because he once accidentally destroyed Coach Cable's prized trophy collection during a weightlifting tournament. Peter called him by his real name, Nathan, though, because he was pretty sure the muscled teen didn't necessarily like being called Cable as much as he tolerated it.

It looked like he was only tolerating Wade as well. Albeit with more grace than Peter was sure most people did. Wade was yelling about something that made no sense to Peter, and he couldn't help but chuckle at the apathetic face that Nathan was making. Harry caught sight of Peter laughing and followed his eyes to the two.

"I can't stand him." Harry ground out. Peter looked over at his best friend, eyebrows raised.

"You don't even know him, how can you not stand him?" Peter questioned, wondering why Harry was being so hostile.

"He's annoying. Guys like him are always causing trouble. Have you seen his scars? He's probably just some hood-rat with no parents-" Harry stopped mid sentence and cleared his throat. He didn't make eye contact with Peter who was staring at him intensely.

Instead of getting angry Peter just smiled a bit and told him it was okay. Gwen made a small noise. "I partially agree with Harry. Guys like him can get you into lots of trouble, besides hanging out with him could get you pulled into the wrong crowd and then your scholarship opportunities are gone." She said, looking at Pete. He matched her glance and her face heated up when their eyes met. _Guys like him,_ Peter thought, _but you don't even know him._

"I'm not worried about scholarships or college yet. I've got one more year, besides, it's not like I'm going to trail behind him like a puppy, all I'm saying is you guys shouldn't assume he's a bad guy before you get to know him." Peter said defensively.

" _You_ shouldn't assume he's a _good_ guy before you get to know him." Harry countered, his momentary guiltiness forgotten. "I mean, the fact that you're even defending him surprises me. Someone like you shouldn't even think twice about someone like him." Harry continued.

Gwen thought that Harry was referencing his intelligence, but Peter knew better. Harry was practically saying: _The son of a billionaire shouldn't be hanging out with kids who talk too loud, skateboard in a no skateboarding zone, and almost get you punched in the face by your childhood bully._

Peter had no reply. The remark made him angry. Why should someone's worth or value be predetermined by money? That's the stupidest thing Peter had ever heard.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have been worthy of your presence either if things had been different." Peter said quietly. "I'm going to the library, there's a book I want to check out. I'll see you guys later; tell MJ I said hi." He continued, grabbing his bag.

"But things _aren't_ that way Peter, you need to start taking yourself seriously!" Harry yelled after him. He could hear the anger in Harry's voice, but Peter didn't really care. How could Harry even _imply_ that they were better than anyone, just because they were well off? Peter had grown up with Harry, been best friends with Harry, but never once did he think that would have changed if Peter lost his wealth. Now? Peter didn't know what to think as he made his way indoors.

The cafeteria was loud, but Peter was grateful for the cold air of the AC. He could hear Wade's voice off to his left, followed by the low grumble of Nathan telling him to piss off. Peter glanced at the boys who were sitting alone. Wade was eating tacos that looked way too greasy and Nathan looked like he was just trying to finish eating so he could get away from Wade. Something told Peter it wouldn't be that easy. He smiled at the two before making his way out of the cafeteria.

He was halfway to the library when the guilt set in. He didn't like arguing with Harry, no matter how absurd he was being. It was the first day of junior year, too. Was he really going to let someone he barely knew come between him and his best friend?

 _No,_ Peter thought, _this isn't about Harry and me. This is about right and wrong, and treating people like human beings._ Peter's guilt subsided, replaced by a fresh wave of anger.

Just when Peter thought things couldn't get any worse a short, "Hey nerd!" rang out from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see an angry Flash Thompson. Peter sighed, exasperated.

"Seriously Flash, not again, please?" Peter groaned.

"Listen up Parker," He started, coming uncomfortably close to Peter's face. "You and your little friends got me in trouble today, and that little stunt you pulled with my arm isn't going to happen again, so you better watch your back, nerd." He spat shoving Peter hard enough to send his back into the lockers. The teen winced as a padlock dug into his shoulder.

He knew it wasn't the proper time for quips, but he couldn't help himself, "Honestly, Flash, if calling me a nerd- redundantly, might I add- is the only thing you can think of then maybe you should lay off the football games, you're losing more brain cells than numbers you can count to."

It was _definitely_ not the time for quips. Peter was shoved once more against the lockers, Flash's face going red with anger, but the boy hesitated, telling Peter to watch his back again before stalking off. Peter wondered why he stopped, but when the stinging in his back made itself known he decided he didn't care.

 **"So that's why I'm saying, despite the name, Fuzzy's Tacos are actually really good!"** Wade's voice traveled down the hallway and Peter felt panic rise. He and Nathan rounded the corner and froze when they saw Peter.

Peter's face went red with unreasonable embarrassment, feeling as if he had been caught in the middle of something. His hand instinctively went to scratch the back of his head.

"Hey Wade," Peter said, and then, "Hey Nathan."

 **"Petey! My sweetums!"** Wade exclaimed.

Peter felt a sense of dread wash over him at the word "sweetums". Nathan smirked a bit, and Peter rolled his eyes. Suddenly Wade went quiet, head tilting slightly as his eyes glanced around Peter.

 **"Where's that one mean guy with the weird hair queef, and his two side-chicks?"** Wade asked.

Peter's breath caught in his throat, "First of all, it's a quiff. Second of all, they're not his side-chicks, they're his friends."

 **"You didn't answer me."** Wade remarked as Nathan shifted on his feet in an uncomfortable silence.

"We had an argument." Peter admitted, "Harry and I always argue, we'll get over it." He added, although the thought of making up with him seemed unappealing at the moment, Peter knew it was inevitable.

Wade stared at Peter with an intensity that somehow had the boy's retreating blush come back at full force. He couldn't quite explain why his heartbeat picked up or why his palms started sweating. He didn't have time to think about it either, because suddenly Wade was slinging an arm over his shoulder and smiling again.

 **"Oh well. Where are we headed?"** Wade asked.

"Library," Peter replied, before adding, "and there is no 'we', just me, unless Nathan wants to join me."

 **"What? My sweetums is picking another man over me? I'm hurt."**

Peter rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile on his face as both boys followed him to the library.

"Wade," Peter said after a moment, turning to face the blonde right at the doors of the library. "Please don't be too loud."

Wade gasped, clutching his heart, **"I would never."**

Peter rolled his eyes and entered the library cautiously, keeping an eye on the scarred teen. The library itself was a large, two-story addition that Peter spent most of his time in on Thursday evenings. It had large shelves lining the walls, and on both the upper and lower levels were rest areas, as well as a designated study area in an enclosed room on the first floor. No one was occupying it because of lunch, so Peter headed toward it, hoping to drown out Wade's voice if he got too loud.

Surprisingly, the boy was quiet. Peter glanced back at Wade who was looking around curiously.

Nathan, who accompanied both of them, pulled out some textbooks and took a seat at one of the tables. Wade stared at the books he pulled out and then scrunched up his nose, but didn't make a sound.

Peter, somewhat put-off, decided to say something, "Why aren't you speaking?"

Wade looked at him and smiled a toothy grin, one that made butterflies erupt in Peter's stomach.

 **"You told me not to be loud,"** Wade answered, his voice echoing off of the walls. **"That's kind of my only setting."**

Peter winced and looked out the window of the room, thankful that he remembered to close the door. Wade laughed at Peter and went back to being silent.

"Anyway, what are you working on?" Peter asked Nathan, taking the seat next to Wade and across from the weightlifter.

"It's a tryout form for the weightlifting team, I have to fill one out by Friday or Ms. Romanov won't accept it." The large boy replied.

Peter nodded his head, "Is Ms. Romanov teaching P.E. this year?" Peter tried to ignore Wade in his peripheral vision, staring at him.

"Yea, and she's still scary, too." Nathan answered.

Reaching for his schedule, Peter glanced down at it. "I have her next period then."

Ms. Romanov was one of the very few teachers that knew of Peter's family circumstances, and while it was undoubtedly true that she was scary when she needed to be, Peter had always seen her as more of a motherly figure.

Wade, who was frantically digging through his almost empty backpack, retrieved what Peter identified as a crumpled schedule. He slid it towards him and pointed.

"Ah, we have P.E. together." Peter noted out loud. Wade smiled at him, but Peter's never came.

"With Harry and Flash." Peter continued exhausted.

Wade did some weird hand motions that involved something with an explosion and Peter chuckled, shaking his head.

"It won't be _that_ bad, right?" Nathan asked.

"Worse I'm afraid." Peter replied. He took a deep breath and pulled out a book he'd been trying to read for the past month. "What better way to pass lunch and run away from responsibilities than with a good book?"

Wade wiggled his eyebrows and made a hole with his fist, shoving his index finger in and out quickly. Peter rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the more than visible pink tinging his own ears.

 _Maybe dad is having a better day than me,_ Peter thought restlessly.


	5. Chapter 4- Tony

_Today sucks,_ Tony thought to himself as he sat at his desk, reading over all of the wrong answers to the bell-ringer from this morning. He didn't think he'd be spending his lunch hour losing brain cells.

Instead of reading what he knew would be more detrimental responses, Tony opted for heading to meet up with Mr. Rogers, who he'd promised to eat with.

The history teacher was coming out of his own classroom when he spotted Tony and smiled.

"Ah, Mr. Stark-"

"Tony," The science teacher interrupted. Steve smiled.

"Tony, I was just heading to the faculty room, care to join?" Mr. Rogers asked with a charming smile. The famous Stark agreed, making sure to keep pace with the other, even though it meant walking faster than usual.

Tony's ideal lunch break with the teacher would be an intense amount of flirting, but considering the first face he saw was none other than _Natasha Romanov's,_ it would seem Tony's day was in a steady decline.

"Ah, Natasha, I didn't know you still worked here. I thought you were transferring to that personal trainer position." Tony said through clenched teeth.

Ms. Romanov smiled, crossing her legs before leaning back into her seat. "Mr. Stark, nice to see you too. I decided not to take the position. I thought it would be more fun to work with you again." Tony knew she was being facetious. They had never gotten along well, but Natasha was one of the few that knew about Peter's adoption, and while he was sure her morals would keep her from saying anything, Tony didn't want to take any risks- unfortunately this meant staying on her good side. Well, as best as he could, anyway.

"You two know each other?" Steve asked, an edge to his voice that made Tony positive he was insinuating something.

"Natasha worked as an intern at Stark industries while I was in high school. She may look young but she's actually in her forties." Tony said with a smirk, also hoping to quell whatever thoughts the other was having.

Natasha gave a sarcastic smile and retorted with a, "Yes, and Tony may _look_ old, but he's only in his thirties."

Tony let out a bitter laugh and Steve cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Well, Mr. Stark and I were going to have lunch together if you'd like to join us." Steve offered.

"Actually I think Ms. Romanov has an appointment to get to, isn't that right?" Tony asked before the red-head could speak. She rose her eyebrows and with a smile, decided to leave the two men to their own devices.

Tony knew he would have to repay her later.

"You two seem...close." Steve said with a laugh. Tony noticed how perfect his teeth were.

"Hardly," Tony said, "But she was there for me a lot, as much as I hate to admit it."

She _was_ there for him a lot. When Pepper finally decided to leave Stark industries behind, Natasha was there, and as much as Tony hated the way she treated him like a baby, she had been very helpful in the prospect of raising _his_. She was the closest thing to a mother Peter had ever had. Tony, at least, was grateful for that much.

"Anyway, how long have you been working here?" Tony asked as he made his way over to the hot pots sitting on the counter. He grabbed a plate and started loading it with food.

"Six years now," The history teacher replied, stacking his own plate. "It's a good school, not very good pay, though. Speaking of which how does it feel juggling a company _and_ teaching?"

Tony had already taken his seat when Steve asked the question. He was shocked at first. Everyone who was anyone had heard the news reports about him. That he was a fake CEO and he didn't really run his own company. That it was going into debt and he had resorted to teaching. All of these were false, of course, but Steve didn't know that.

"I don't sleep a lot." Tony said, and then added, "I stay up late inventing new designs and doing paper work. Peter helps out after school on most days. I've always wanted to teach, though. I figured to cut back on designs that don't have the technology to function yet, I could take up teaching." Tony said.

Steve studied the science teacher for a moment, a smile playing on his lips as he took in the answer. Steve had seen the news, of course, but he never thought that the stories added up, and hearing the sincerity in Tony's voice now only confirmed what he had originally thought.

"Peter's like a son to you isn't he?" Steve asked after a moment. Tony, who had gone for a drink of water, suddenly went into a coughing fit. Steve jumped from his seat and grabbed a napkin from the counter, handing them to the flustered Stark.

"Yea, he's...he's something like that. A good kid. Smart." Tony heaved through breaths. Steve nodded in agreement.

"It's a shame he's so into science. I had him last year for AP World History. Kid knew the material like the back of his hand."

Tony felt a swell of pride in his chest. "I didn't realize you were his teacher. I remember him talking about your class a lot. He would make me study with him, I could never retain the information though."

Another silence fell over the room. Tony couldn't tell if it was awkward or uncomfortable, but it allowed him to look at Steve, and that, Tony thought, was a win in itself.

Some cute Stony fluff. Don't worry, the Spideypool will be back.


	6. Chapter 5- Jealousy

Despite the growing anxiety in the pit of Peter's stomach, the walk to the boy's locker room was relatively nice. Wade, finally escaping the confines of the library, had of course talked the entire way, but Peter didn't mind. In a strange way, he actually found Wade's voice kind of soothing.

Not that he'd ever tell Wade. It would boost his ego too much. _If it gets any bigger, his head might explode,_ Peter thought.

 **"Sweetums, we're here."** Wade said after a moment. Peter hadn't realised that he'd been standing in front of the door. A couple of students squeezed past him, grumbling about him blocking the hall. Peter nodded, and with a squeaky " _right"_ which had him clearing his throat, Peter pushed open the door.

There were a couple of boys coming out of the bathrooms in basketball shorts and basic white T-shirts. Peter's eyes glanced all over the room, which was mostly empty, save for the benches in the center of the floor and the lockers lining the walls. No sign of Harry or Flash.

Peter exhaled deeply as the assistant coach came out of his office.

"Parker!" He barked, and the teen flinched. Wade shifted closer to Peter, standing slightly in front of him.

"Get your Superman into gear, we're playing basketball today." He snapped, and then suddenly seemed to notice Wade, "Who's your friend?"

Peter glanced down at his Superman shirt and felt strangely awkward. He glanced at Wade who made eye contact with Peter. He couldn't help but notice that Wade looked slightly upset, but before he could introduce the scarred boy, a voice cut in.

"Yea, Peter, who's your friend?" The teen didn't even need to turn his head to know that it was undoubtedly Harry. "Or," He continued, "do you even know him?"

Peter faced his so-called best friend and shot a glare at him. "His name is Wade Wilson, he's new." Harry matched his glare and crossed his arms. The coach coughed uncomfortably.

"Ok, quit yapping and get dressed. Osborne, Parker, since you boys clearly need to let off some steam, I'm appointing you team captains." Their coach said.

Harry passed Peter, shoulder-checking Wade on the way outside.

 **"Is he always such an ass?"** Wade asked, rubbing the pain away.

Peter didn't answer him, instead opting to grab his clothes out of his bag.

"Okay," Natasha Romanov said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Peter, Harry, you two will be picking your teams. I want nothing but fair play from both sides am I clear?" She asked. Both of the boys mumbled a reluctant yes.

"Coach Cable, please flip the coin. Heads or Tails Harry?" Ms. Romanov asked. Coach cable flicked the coin into the air.

"Tails," Harry said confidently.

Peter watched the coin fall back down and into the coach's open palm.

"Heads," He called out.

Peter couldn't help but smirk, although he knew it wouldn't help the situation.

"Peter, you pick first." Ms. Romanov said.

"Wade." Peter said almost immediately. The blonde smiled widely, and Peter felt his cheeks heat up. Wade made his way next to Peter, hooking their arms together.

Peter could feel Harry glaring at him, but this time his source of anger wasn't intentional.

 _I didn't mean to call Wade first,_ Peter thought, _it just happened._

"Harry, your call." Coach Cable said, snapping his fingers at the angry student.

"Flash," Harry called smugly.

The football player grunted and joined Harry, making a 'you're dead' gesture to Peter and Wade.

Peter couldn't help the slight panic that came over him. Harry knows things about Peter. Secrets. If he told Flash- no, Peter reassured himself. They were mad at one another, but Harry would never betray him like that.

Would he?

Peter quickly called out more names, trying to shake the anxiousness eating at him. Wade dropped his hand down to Peter's, giving it a quick squeeze that somehow made Peter feel reassured.

The shorter glanced up at the blonde, offering a thankful smile.

 **"Okay! Let's get this party started!"** Wade yelled, throwing his hands up.

The basketball game began well, and despite the obvious competitiveness between the boys, they had both stuck to their promise of playing fair. Harry was, at least. Flash apparently didn't get the memo.

Peter's team was ahead three points, and just as the team captain went for a lay-up to score two more, Flash's body pummeled into him mid air. Peter's torso slammed against the wall, knocking the wind out of him. The boy clutched at his side, thanking god that he managed to hit the padding against the wall.

"Flash Thompson!" Coach Cable yelled, catching the attention of the other students that weren't playing.

"I was just trying to block his shot. It's not my fault he's as small as a toothpick." The football player scowled.

Peter sat on the ground, trying to focus on breathing as Ms. Romanov jogged to his side.

 **"Lay down, Peter."** Wade suddenly snapped, anger radiating off of him. He grunted as he tried to move, and Wade quickly came to help him. With Ms. Romanov's help, Wade was able to carefully apply pressure to Peter's sides.

"Holy shit," Peter breathed when Wade pressed into his left side.

 **"It isn't broken, but he should probably sit out the rest of the game."**

Peter glanced at Wade through the hair that had fallen into his eyes. He was moving less fidgety now, Peter noticed. He was more calm, and Peter could even dare to say that he was using a decent inside voice.

"Can you take him to the nurse?" Ms. Romanov asked.

 **"I don't know where it's at."** Wade replied.

"I do," Harry suddenly spoke up. He walked around to the other side of Peter and wrapped his arm around him. "Well don't just sit there, help me get him up." Harry snapped at Wade.

Wade's teeth ground into each other, but he complied.

The nurse's room wasn't located that far away from the gym, but each step left an ache in Peter's side. He had to tell the boys to stop almost every other step. A migraine was coming on as well, and Peter knew he wouldn't be able to get it to go away very easily.

 **"Dr. Banner,"** Wade read aloud as they reached the door to the nurse's office.

"Wow, so you _are_ literate." Harry grumbled, opening the door with his free hand.

"Wow so you actually aren't a complete asshole," Wade retorted to where only Peter could hear him.

Peter laughed, but it just shot another round of pain into his side. 

**"Sorry sweetums, I'll keep the jokes to a minimum."** Wade spoke softly. The word 'sweetums' usually made Peter groan, but there was something in the gentleness with which Wade said it that made Peter's chest feel heavy. Peter glanced over at Wade, who smiled at him.

 _Are we...having a moment?_ Peter wondered to himself.

 **"What the fuck?"** Wade suddenly shouted, **"Dr. Banner is a dude?! That's so unfair! You're supposed to be a hot chick with huge tits!"** The boy continued.

 _And, scratch that. No moment, absolutely no chance of a moment, ever._ Peter scrutinized.

"Wow, classy." Harry snorted. "You pick great friends, Parker."

Peter's fists clenched at the use of his last name, "Yea, well, I guess I know what it's like to have shitty ones. Don't like to make the same mistakes twice you know." Peter snapped.

Harry scoffed, "Right, well me either. I'll see you around, Parker."

With that Harry brushed past Wade, who was helping Peter sit down on the bed.

"He's so...ugh." Peter groaned.

"Yes, well boys can be 'ugh'." Dr. Banner said in amusement. Peter gave him an embarrassed smile.

"And I'm so sorry to disappoint you, but I'm indeed a 'dude'." He continued, glancing up at Wade who just shook his head and mumbled something about it not being fair.

"Please don't tell my daaaaaaaaaa-" Peter trailed. He pressed his lips into a thin line and glanced at Wade who had his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "My darn employer, Mr. Stark." Peter said, his voice cracking on the word 'employer'.

Peter cleared his throat and fake coughed, instantly regretting it as he sucked in a painful breath.

"First day isn't going to well, is it?" Dr. Banner asked, applying pressure to Peter's ribs.

"It feels like it's been four chapters and a prologue." Peter said truthfully.

 **"Woah, woah, hold on. Only I'm allowed to break the fourth wall."** Wade complained. Peter gave him a strange look and Wade sighed, **"Nevermind."**

After checking up on Peter, Wade was told to head back to class by Dr. Banner.

"You can stay in here until the bell rings and rest. Take your last two classes easy, Peter. Your dad would go Hulk if he knew you were in here right now."

Peter nodded, smiling at 's use of the word 'Hulk'. Peter was the first to coin the term, back in freshman year when a kid complained to his teacher about a stomach ache. The teacher wouldn't let him see Dr. Banner, and ended up collapsing from appendicitis. Dr. Banner was so mad that he snapped. He broke a clipboard in half with his knee and went off on the teacher. The poor guy was so scared that he couldn't even speak. The only thing that left his mouth was the word 'hulk', except more distressed and desperate. Now, anytime Mr. Banner got angry, Peter called him The Hulk.

He lay back, content with the memory. Only a handful of teachers knew about his and Tony's relationship, but all of them were as close as family.

Peter's eyes drifted shut, and he let himself be lulled into a much needed rest.

I hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter. Summer just started so hopefully I can update more frequently. Thanks for reading! 3 :)


	7. Chapter 6- Feelings

It had been an entire _week_ since Peter and Harry had spoken with one another, and school didn't make anything easier. The locker rooms were only so big, and even though Flash hadn't done anything sketchy recently with football practice starting up, and Peter had grown closer to Wade and Nathan, there was still a part of him that kind of missed Harry being around.

Peter rolled over in his bed and checked the time, thanking his brain for waking him up before five o'clock. Peter shoved the warm feather comforter aside and forced himself up, trying not to think about school or Harry or any of that nonsense. Stretching his back as far as he could, Peter quickly made his way to the bathroom, brushing his hair and washing up.

After maneuvering past a bunch of minor experiments littering his floor, Peter found the box that he was looking for. He grabbed it and quickly checked the contents, smiling when he saw what he wanted. He made his way out of his room, shutting his door quietly so that he didn't wake up Jarvis.

The hallway was a long one, and in the middle opened up into a large living room set up with gaming systems galore. Peter hardly used them alone, so he didn't really see a point in having them, but whenever Harry came over they would usually play on them, so Peter never threw them out. _So much for that,_ Peter thought. He shook his head, glancing down at the box and remembering his task.

It didn't take him long to reach the elevator, quickly punching the button for the lab and then scanning his handprint. The longer Peter stood in the metal box the more anxious he got, and he was happy when the doors finally opened to the glass rooms.

When Peter immediately took an interest in science and engineering, his father had built him a lab to himself, with various equipment and safety features.

He wouldn't be needing those today, though.

Peter grabbed the box and opened it, taking the metal wristband contraption out. He had never intended to make them, but then, one day during the summer when the sun was out and Peter decided it was a great day to stay inside, he'd made them. It was a rough start to what could essentially be the coolest thing he'd ever invented.

 _Web shooters_.

Okay, so when put like that it sounds pretty dull, but Peter could feel himself coming to the brink of something Amazing. He'd first got the idea when he developed the nylon rope-wire adhesive. He'd noticed that when compressed and shot, the sturdy material tended to warp together like a spider web. So, Peter wondered what would happen if he made the material thinner, more compact, and with more pressure to shoot. Thus, the web shooters were born. He's still having trouble finding a balance between the air pressure and a proper "cool" design that doesn't look like a miniature oxygen tank melded to a metal bracelet, but he figured he'd work on the aesthetics later.

Peter set up and started to get to work when his phone started to ring, cutting through the dead silence that was there the previous moment. Pulling his phone out of his pocket and checking the caller I.D. made his heart jump nervously. He answered it.

"Wade, what the hell are you doing up so early on a Saturday?" Peter asked trying to sound annoyed, although it came out as surprise.

 **"The same question goes to you sweetums,"** Wade replied, **"Let's hang out."**

"It's four o'clock in the morning...and I'm at Mr. Starks." Peter said, remembering not to blow his cover.

 **"What are you doing at a teacher's house so early in the morning?** ** _Oh...did you?_** **"** Wade asked suggestively.

"What? Wade, NO, oh my god that's disgusting he's practically my father." Peter gagged.

 **"Kinky,"** Wade teased. Peter shuddered at the thought and groaned.

"Just, head over here if you want, the code to the door is Avengers, google it if you can't spell it. I'm in the lab, if anyone stops you tell them to call down and I'll buzz you in." Peter gave in.

 **"Awesome, but should you be giving out Mr. Stark's house code like that? I could be a criminal you know."**

Peter rolled his eyes, "Right, and I'm a friendly neighborhood superhero. Also, the code is set to change automatically after every day, and it's for guests which he rarely has." Peter added.

 **"Well I'll see you soon baby boy."** Wade hung up before Peter could say anything back.

The brunette adjusted his glasses as a blush spread over his cheeks and a tingly feeling erupted in his stomach. _Baby boy,_ Peter thought, trying to feel disgusted. He didn't though, and maybe that's what worried him the most.

 **"What are you working on?"** Wade asked, swinging his legs as he sat atop a counter. Peter froze. Harry had never been very curious about Peter's inventions, and he'd never brought a girl into his lab. Even Jarvis didn't touch anything in this room. An uncomfortableness settled into Peter's mind. What if Wade thought he was weird? What if he thought Peter's inventions were a stupid waste of time?

The scarred boy stuck his hand out, waving it in front of a still Peter. **"Earth to sweetums."**

Peter snapped out of it and a blush quickly spread over his face. "Um, they're...web shooters."

The nervous boy watched his friend's face. Wade tilted his head in confusion and then got off the counter.

 **"What do they do? I mean, like, obviously they shoot webs right? But what are they for? How do they work?"** Peter was taken aback by his questions. He had almost been sure he was going to get laughed at.

"Uh, well...the material is durable, but bio-degradable. It's safe for the environment and strong enough to hold at least a ship together. It wears away over time, but can protect against strong winds and water. It'd be a great asset for places with heavy incoming storms, or construction projects that need a stable but temporary adhesive. The web shooters were something I designed when I was bored. They're more compressed and actually look like a web when shot. I kind of just made them for fun-" Peter stopped, realizing he was rambling, and that he was also speaking way too excitedly for something so strange.

He glanced over at Wade, who was smiling softly at him. Peter's stomach tingled again.

 **"Can you show me?"** Wade asked. Peter nodded, not trusting his voice.

He slipped the bracelet onto his wrist, hating how clunky it felt. He'd have to take in mind the comfort of it later. A small metal piece extended into his palm, allowing him to press down with his middle and ring finger. Peter positioned himself and pointed his hand toward the wall. With a quick flick of his wrist...

Nothing.

 _Oh my god this is embarrassing,_ Peter thought, trying again. Once more nothing happened.

Peter cleared his throat, the blush on his cheeks spreading to his ears and down his neck.

"Hold on," Peter said.

He slipped the contraption off and sat it down, opening the small panel on the underside that connected everything together. The second he popped it open the panel sparked and then popped, a burst of rope exploding upward.

Peter fell back, startled at the sudden malfunction.

Wade dove to catch Peter, but just ended up laying on top of him.

He propped himself up on his forearms and smiled at Peter, who was trying his hardest not to have a heart-attack at their closeness.

 **"Well, hello there."** Wade smirked.

Peter swallowed thickly, unable to speak out of embarrassment.

Wade watched him for a second, and then leaned in closer to Peter, whose whole body stiffened.

His smirk disappeared as he brought his lips centimeters away from the young scientists.

"Wade," Peter mumbled, pressing his hands against the taller boy's chest.

Wade hummed in response, but resisted Peter's gentle push. Peter's heart began to pump faster, and his breath was coming out a bit quicker than usual. Wade could feel it fanning over his face.

The scarred teen gently brushed his lips against Peter's mouth, not a kiss, but any moment and it would turn into one.

Peter shut his eyes tightly, preparing for what he knew would come. A second passed, and then he heard the doors to his lab open.

"What the hell!?"

Haha, this chapter was fun to write. Thank you to everyone who reads and likes my story, I plan on updating frequently so stay tuned. :)


	8. Chapter 7- Secrets

_"What the hell?"_ Tony's voice echoed off the walls. Wade tried to sit up from where he was at, but Peter wrapped his arms around the boy's neck and pulled him back down.

"Are you crazy?" Peter whisper-yelled, "He'll see you!"

"Peter? Are you in here? What the hell is all this mess?" Tony ran his hand over the counter top and cringed when the webs stuck to his fingers.

Peter slowly rolled Wade over so that he was sitting on top of him. He stood up, thankful for the counter that was blocking him and Wade.

"Hey dad!" Peter spoke happily. Tony took a step toward his son, wondering what he was doing on the floor.

"No!" Peter yelled, "Stop right there, I'm in the process of making your birthday present. You can't see it yet." Tony raised his eyebrows but obliged.

"Does it have something to do with...this?" He asked the teen, waving his arms to the mess scattered around the place. Peter glanced at the mess, blushing a bit when he felt Wade's hand travel from his ankle to his lower thigh. He kicked his leg out and the boy stifled a groan as Peter's foot connected perfectly to his ribcage.

"N-no, that's something else I'm working on." Peter said, coughing to cover up any pained noises the scarred boy was making. Peter walked over to his father, carefully placing his hands on the other man's arms. "Woah dad, have you been working out? It feels like you've been working out. Exercise is good you know, it'll help you stay young." Peter rambled, turning Tony around and leading him out of the lab.

"Are you insinuating I'm old?"The man asked, wondering what his son was hiding.

"What?" Peter laughed, "No, no...I was just...hey have you heard from Natasha? She's still teaching P.E." He said, trying to keep the conversation going as they got closer and closer to the elevator.

"Ew, please don't remind me. You know I met your history teacher from last year." Tony said, his eyes lighting up. Peter smiled and gave his dad a gentle shove into the lift.

"Wow that's great dad you should invite him over for dinner you know, get some parent-teacher conference going." Peter rushed as he pressed the button for him.

"He was your teacher last year though." Tony said, his eyebrows furrowing with suspicion.

"Right, well I've got a lot of stuff to work on. Birthday presents, webs, you know." Peter said waving as the elevator doors began to shut. Tony paused for a moment and then pressed the stop button.

Peter's eyes widened as his father darted into the lab.

"Dad, no!" Peter yelled after him, following in his footsteps. Tony quickly peeked his head around the counter that Peter was previously occupied at and then confusion swept his features once more.

"I can explain." Peter stated as calmly as possible.

"Um, I think you need to find your present first. It seems to have disappeared." Tony replied. Peter walked to where his father stood to see nothing but white floor.

"Yes..." He said after a moment. "I'll have to do that. You...you go back up wherever and do the things that responsible adults do. I'll find the present."

Tony nodded, still skeptical, but complied. Peter held his breath until the elevator doors shut fully and he could hear the low hum of its ascent. Almost immediately he began to panic.

He turned on his heels to look for Wade but was shocked when the blonde was standing cooly behind him. It took everything in Peter not to yell at him.

"What the hell?" Peter hissed at him.

 **"I think that's my line sweetums."** Wade said crossing his arms over his chest. Peter looked at him like he had grown three heads, so the teen elaborated, **"Either you're extremely kinky and having intercourse with Tony Stark or he's actually your dad."**

Peter's mind went blank. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. In all of his years of living with Tony he had _never_ messed up when it came to keeping his identity sealed. Peter struggled for a few more moments, trying to find the right words to say.

"I did not have sexual relations with that man." Peter said robotically.

 **"Alright Mr. Clinton, so he's your dad then."** Wade said smugly.

"Yes. B-but let me explain! You can't tell anyone Wade, I'm serious." Peter begged, grabbing the boy's shoulders.

Wade grabbed Peter's hands into his own, a laugh bubbling from his chest, **"Relax, baby boy, I won't tell a soul...but I want the details."**

Peter blushed at the nickname, "Okay but stop calling me that." Wade smirked as Peter pulled out two barstools.

Peter took a deep breath.

 **"So who's your mom?"** Wade interrupted. Peter glared at him.

"My parents are Mary and Richard Parker." Peter said softly. "When I was a baby they died. I was put into an orphanage and when I was about three Tony adopted me."

 **"Seriously? He doesn't seem like the type."** Wade commented, his nose scrunching.

Peter rolled his eyes, "I don't know what he was thinking but I'm glad he did. I don't know what life would have been like if it weren't for him. He's my dad, through and through."

Wade smiled softly. "It must be nice to have a good father."

Peter was shocked at the softness with which Wade said this. Of course, it wasn't quiet, in fact Peter would probably refer to the volume as an indoor setting, but for Wade it was as close to a whisper that Peter had ever heard, other than the time he was hurt.

Wade quickly cleared his throat, **"Does anyone else know?"**

"Friends mostly. Mrs. Romanov, Dr. Banner and..." Peter trailed off as the name flashed through his mind.

Wade groaned, **"Not hair queef guy."**

"It's called a quiff and his name is Harry." Peter corrected, "And yes, he knows. He's going to murder me when he finds out I told you."

 **"Technically I found out."** Wade refuted.

"Technically it doesn't matter," Peter retorted.

He tapped his fingers against the cool granite of the countertop, before resting the side of his cheek on it. Wade followed suit, and Peter could see the slight fog of their breath fan out against the table.

 **"How mad do you think he would be if I kissed you?"** Wade asked, looking directly into Peter's eyes.

The shorter couldn't look away, but he could feel his face turning red with embarrassment as Wade scooted his lips closer to Peters.

"Well he doesn't like you much so I'd assume very angry." Peter answered thickly, his heart hammering as the boy kept closing the distance. Peter lifted his face off of the lab table slowly, and Wade followed suit.

 **"Can I?"** Wade asked.

"Can you what?"

 **"Kiss you."**

"Is that something you're supposed to ask?"

 **"I was trying to be courteous and, you know, consensual."**

"Right but how am I supposed to answer that?"

 **"Hopefully with a yes."**

"Um, okay then. Sure. I guess."

 **"That's not a yes, Peter."**

"Don't call me that."

 **"That's your name isn't it?"**

"You never call me by my name."

 **"Okay baby boy, can I kiss you now?"**

"Don't call me that either."

 **"Are you stalling?"**

"Yes."

 **"Why?"**

"I've never been kissed."

Wade looked hard at Peter for a moment, noticing the boy's flushed face and slightly uneven breathing. He was fiddling with his hands, trying desperately to read the situation.

Wade leaned back, and Peter couldn't help the disappointment that flooded him.

 **"I can wait, then."**

"Until I've had my first kiss?" Peter asked, astounded at the notion.

 **"Until you're ready to."** Wade replied. **"I better get going, my dad's got a strict schedule. Military guys, you know? I'll see you later, Peter."**

He felt his heart sink as his first name rolled off of Wade's tongue. Peter scratched the back of his head and nodded as the scarred boy made his way to the elevator.

"Bye, Wade." He said to closed doors.

I _just_ wrote this in one go and I'm very tired so I apologize if it's horrible, truly, I am. Thank you to those who continue to read and support my story, I love you all. :)


	9. Chapter 8- Are You Okay?

Peter had attempted to sum up the courage to text Wade after their awkward and slightly untimely situation, often rephrasing a simple 'hey' into a full blown paragraph apologizing. Peter, after consideration, had come to the conclusion that he was attracted to Wade. The thought made his heart skip a beat, something he was still getting used to, but it also terrified him to no end. How was he going to explain it to his _father?_ Peter didn't think Tony would mind too much that it was a boy he had a crush on, but he would definitely mind _which_ boy.

Peter rolled over in his bed, exhausted from all the cleaning he had done the day before. Afterward he had tried to figure out why his webshooters malfunctioned, but his mind was so riddled with sexual confusion that he couldn't concentrate. Then there was, of course, Harry to worry about. Peter's ex-bestfriend posted a picture of their group plus flash hanging out at the football game Friday afternoon. It wouldn't have bothered him so much except Harry's caption read, "Amazing how much fun you can have when you drop the deadweight."

Peter groaned and flopped back on his bed. He felt the mattress dip underneath him and let out a deep sigh.

He didn't know how long this petty feud would last, but as much as it pained him to admit it, he missed his best friend.

He missed having someone he could talk to, and maybe Harry could help him through whatever feelings he was discovering.

 _Yea right,_ Peter thought, _Harry doesn't even want me to be friends with Wade, if he finds out I have a crush on him he'll never speak to me again._

Grabbing his phone from his nightstand, Peter sat up, pressing his back against his headboard as he pulled up his texts.

"Come on Peter Benjamin Stark, just text him. You can do it."

He quickly typed in a "hey" and sent it to both Wade and Harry. Within a couple of seconds he could see that Harry had read his message, and felt anticipation wash over him as he saw the dots of the corner in his screen, indicating the other boy was typing. But just as quickly as they appeared, they vanished.

"Did he just leave me on 'read'? Seriously?" Peter said aloud, watching to see if the message just hadn't gone through. A minute passed, and then two, and still no reply from Harry.

Switching over to Wade's message, which hadn't been replied to either, Peter had no way of seeing whether or not he'd opened it, and that made him even more uneasy.

He tossed his phone to the opposite side of his bed and made his way out of the room, hoping to run in to Jarvis and spar with him a little. Instead, he heard the soft flow of his father's voice mixed in with someone else's, and the closer he got the more he recognized it.

"Mr. Rogers?" Peter asked, rounding the corner of the large hallway only to see his very own ex-teacher.

"Peter! It's nice to see you again." The man answered with an easy smile on his face. He was in a white button up shirt and some black slacks, a half filled wine glass in his hand. Across from him, wearing something similar, was his father. Tony made eye contact with Peter, and the smile he once had slowed into a full stop, indicating that Peter had done something wrong.

"You know, I'd always wondered why you never needed a parent teacher conference, but I guess it makes sense now." Steve said with a good-hearted laugh. Peter felt a quick pang in his chest that had his eyes darting over to his father, who wouldn't make eye-contact.

"Yea..." Peter replied after a second, "Actually, Mr. Stark, I wanted to talk to you about something real quick, if that's all right."

Steve smiled, "I guess it's a habit, huh?" Tony slid off of the barstool he was occupying and excused himself from Steve's company, and Peter went back toward his bedroom, stopping in the middle of the hall. He turned around abruptly, not surprised when his father was matching his with a glare.

"You _told_ him?" Peter hissed, disbelief and anger in his voice.

"Yea, sorry, I thought that was a thing we just started _doing_." Tony snarled back. Peter's face turned into one of agitated confusion, so Tony pulled his phone out of his pocket and placed the screen in front of Peter. "Go ahead, son, press play." Tony snipped.

Peter did, and immediately his face turned beet red. "Oh my god, _dad_ , you _spied_ on us?" Peter could feel his anger rising as a recording of yesterday's events in the lab were playing. "That's a total violation of privacy! Isn't there some rule against that?"

"Isn't there some rule against lying to me?" Tony quipped, his voice rising as he got angrier.

"We didn't even do anything!" Peter yelled, exasperated.

"My ass you didn't do anything. You almost kissed, twice. You invited him over here without telling me, hid him, then _lied_ to me about it, and then let him find out about your identity." Tony yelled back.

"Oh my god dad, since when did I have to tell you about having friends over? If it were Harry it wouldn't have been a big deal!" Peter countered.

"That's because Harry isn't Wade Wilson. That boy isn't-"

"Isn't what?" Peter screamed, not caring if the whole building heard, "Rich? Proper? Soft-spoken?" Tony was silent as he stared at his son with wide eyes. "You wonder why I hid him? Because I thought that maybe you'd say the exact same thing that Harry did."

Tony opened his mouth to speak, but when he couldn't find the right words to say he shut it, placing his phone back in his pocket slowly.

"Wade Wilson is important to me, dad. For the first time in my life I've made friends that I didn't meet at a Gala. Friends that don't give a shit about where I came from or how I grew up. They don't care if I'm rich or poor. They don't give a damn if I go by Parker or Stark. They see me as Peter. If that's a problem for you, then you're going to have to deal with it." Peter said, tears coming to his eyes. He turned on his heel, and walked into his room, shutting the door softly behind him.

He crawled under the covers and let his tears fall heavily but silently. He stayed that way for ten minutes, until the familiar sound of his phone ringing started. Peter got up reluctantly, but when he saw Wade's name on his screen he became more alert, wiping his face of stray tears. He answered the phone and there was a short silence on the other end before he heard a slight sniffle.

 **"Hey, Petey."** Wade said, his voice sounding rough.

"Hi wade," Peter replied, realizing he sounded just as bad.

 **"What are you doing today?"** Wade asked, and before Peter could answer he heard the boy take in a sharp breath, as if he had hurt himself.

"Nothing, are you okay?" Peter questioned.

 **"You should meet me at town square in fifteen minutes...are** ** _you_** **okay?"** The boy countered. Peter noticed that Wade ignored his question, but he figured he could question him further when they met up.

"Yea, I'll be fine, I'll see you there."

Oh my gosh it's been SO LONG. I'm so sorry lmao. School is swamped, college applications are killing me, scholarship searches are killing me. Basically I'm already dead. I'll try to keep updating as fast as possible, but there's a good chance it will be slow.


	10. Chapter 9- I'm Sorry

The cold wind stung Peter's still teary eyes as he made his way down the busy streets of New York. He sniffled twice, determined not to cry as he held his head backward and forced down his tears. The last thing he needed was people staring at him.

Shoving his hands deeper into the fleeting warmth of his pockets, Peter rounded a corner and saw the familiar square bustling with people. When he was younger, back when Pepper was still a part of Stark Industries, she would take Peter by his little chubby fingers and walk around with him, making up stories about different people, or trying out different ice cream samples at his favorite pop-up stand. He missed her a lot, especially during times like these, when he and Tony didn't get along. She was always the mediator when the two of them argued, although it wasn't that often.

It's not like Peter never heard from her though. She was interning at a foreign tech lab, something about a chemical that could blow stuff up. She would send him postcards every month that he kept in the same box as all of the postcards that Natasha sent him back when she was traveling the world. He swore he had one for every place on earth by now.

Peter's eyes drifted from the men and women dressed in business attire to the ones who were more casual. He was mostly looking for Wade, though. When he didn't see him, he walked to the large fountain in the middle of the square and sat down on the edge. He could feel the coldness of the granite seeping into his clothes, but it was comforting in a way he couldn't describe. Peter fished his phone out of his pocket and quickly called Wade.

The line clicked and Peter subconsciously sniffled before asking, "Where are you?"

Wade didn't skip a beat, **"I'm sitting at the fountain."**

Peter heard the echo in the phone as Wade's voice rang out in the square. He stood and walked to the other side of the large wishing well, spotting wade with his hoodie pulled over his head.

It took Peter a moment to realize _why_ Wade had his hood on, but when he couldn't see the familiar tufts of unkempt blonde hair sticking out from under it the realization hit him.

"You're bald." Peter said, stupidly.

Wade barked out a laugh that left a sour taste in Peter's mouth, and when he lifted his head up to meet Peter's eyes, the brunette had to stifle a gasp.

 **"Were you crying?"** Wade asked, and Peter, still standing stunned at the sight of Wade, nodded slowly.

"I got into a fight with my dad...but Wade, _what happened to you?_ " Peter asked softly, resisting the urge to reach out and touch the bruised and bloodied face of his crush. Instead he took a seat next to him, and Wade immediately leaned his head onto Peter's shoulder.

 **"I also got into a fight with my dad. Clearly he won."** Wade responded amused. A lump formed in Peter's throat.

"Let's go somewhere else, I know a place." Peter said, gently shrugging Wade's head from his shoulder. He followed Peter silently, limping a bit in his mindful steps.

Peter led him to blocks down the street before turning into an alley across from his favorite sub shop. The narrow pathway was littered with trash and cardboard, but it held all the familiarities that Peter remembered. When he got to the wood fence that separated them from their destination Peter suddenly felt embarrassed.

"Shit. I wasn't thinking. Usually I jump it, but I'll try and find another—" Before he could finish his sentence Wade had hauled himself up and over the fence, landing with a thud and a soft groan. Peter immediately followed.

"Are you crazy?" He asked.

 **"Crazy for you, baby boy."** Wade replied with a deliberate teasing in his voice. Peter rolled his eyes, but could feel the heat in his cheeks prominently against the chill in the air.

Wade whistled as he looked around and limped into the open concrete area. Peter found this place on accident once, when he was small, and the landlady that owned it closed it off from everyone so she would stop being sued by parents whose kids were stupid enough to play back there. She told him he could use it if he fetched her the Reader's Digest once a month and sat down to catch her up on his life with Mr. Stark. Peter happily obliged. Now he used the concrete platform with its many broken rocks as a testing area for his inventions, as well as a place to go when he was feeling down. He had never shared this spot with anyone. Not even Harry.

Wade was still looking around, taking everything in when he felt a small, soft hand grab his. He turned around and Peter let go, instead placing his cold hands gently against the scarred boy's beaten face.

"Did your dad really do this to you?" Peter whispered, disgusted as much as he was astounded. Wade glanced to the side, shame filling his eyes. Peter pulled the hood away from his face.

"You know, you're rather handsome bald. I think I prefer you with no hair." He said, a smile gracing his features. Wade met Peter's eyes, and his busted lip turned up in the corner.

Peter stood up swiftly and pressed a kiss to the cheek that wasn't swollen, leaving a strange warmth in the pit of his stomach.

Wade smiled full on this time, chapped lip cracking and bleeding in the process.

"Sit down, I'll bandage your face up as good as I can." Peter said.

 **"And then you're going to explain why your dad made you cry, right?"** Wade asked, doing as told. Peter grabbed the first aid kit he stashed in the box next to the heating unit, before walking back over to Wade.

"I guess so," Peter mumbled, pulling out the necessary items.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize he would take it to heart." Steve apologized as Tony came back into the grand living room. The billionaire cleared his throat and smoothed his shirt.

"It was my fault," he said after a brief moment, "We kind of aren't supposed to tell people, in case word gets out."

"But you did it because you wanted to get back at him." Steve said, trying to confirm the wealthy man's actions.

Tony didn't look up at Steve, nor did he answer him, silently confirming what the history teacher said.

"That's kind of a low blow, not to mention you used me to do it. Is that why you called me over?" Steve asked, and Tony could hear the shift in his voice. It was the same tone he used on Flash. Like he was talking to a child.

"That's not why I asked you to come over and you know it." Tony said, looking directly at Steve. The taller male watched Tony carefully, looking for any indication of a lie. When he found none, he relaxed a bit.

"So what's the plan?" Steve asked. Tony looked at his phone, receiving the notification that Peter had left the building. If Tony knew anything about his son, it's that he was going to his secret place. Somewhere where even Tony had no idea of. It'd be the perfect place to get away from him. The thought brought a guilty ache into his heart as he remembered the way Peter screamed at him, tears brimming his eyes. He _hated_ making Peter cry. But there was something about Wade Wilson that set Tony on edge.

Shaking his head to relieve him from his thoughts, Tony quickly glanced up at the history teacher before him. His muscles were tight under his button-up shirt, and Tony relished the way his pectoral muscles created the smallest strain on the buttons on his chest. His eyes raked down the mans body, to the equally muscled legs pressed against his slacks. His eyes trailed back up to a smirking Steve, who was appreciating Tony's form-fitting attire as well.

"You and I are going to finish this bottle of wine," Tony snapped his fingers and the lights dimmed, the electric fireplace heating up and casting a warm glow in the room. The sound of an orchestra swelled up and then dissipated into a soft, careening melody that floated in the comfortably tense air between the two grown men. Tony pressed his wine glass to his lips and took a generous sip of the bitter-sweet liquid. Steve leaned against the counter and smiled amusedly as Tony began to sway with the music. Soon he was ballroom dancing in the openness of the room. Steve took a drink of his own wine before striding across the floor, placing his hands into the calloused ones of the science teacher. Tony smiled languidly, as they settled into a slow pace of rocking side to side.

"Is it okay to leave things like this? With Peter, I mean." Steve whispered softly.

"I'll apologize to him when he comes back. But right now I know he needs space. If I were him I'd be begging for time away from me." Tony mumbled, a sad smile etching onto his handsome face. Steve shook his head.

"You're an amazing father, you know that?" Steve asked, forehead pressing against Tony's as they slowed to a standstill. Tony hummed, distracted by the full lips of the man before him.

Steve and Tony leaned in, centimeters apart, when suddenly the elevator dinged and Jarvis walked through the door, Pepper trailing behind him. Next to her was a tall man with dark hair. One of his arms was missing.

Steve and Tony had parted far before anyone could see the two so close, and the music and lights had gone back to normal the second the elevator began to open. Tony glanced at Steve, who stared at the man next to Pepper.

"Bucky?" Steve asked, recognition and what Tony could only perceive as pain, was written clearly into the crease between his eyebrows.

Ahh! I'm done with this chapter. I'm sorry it went so slow I've been in a very bad place mentally but all is going to be ok. Enjoy the chapter!


	11. Chapter 10- Why Are You Here?

Peter and Wade spent the rest of the evening walking around the streets of New York, stopping once to get hot chocolate from a vendor that Peter was convinced was the best in the world. After taking his own few sips of the steaming liquid, Wade had to agree. When the sun started to go down and a few stars became visible over the low fog of the city, the boys headed into a nearby restaurant to eat. Peter was having fun, he suddenly realized, as Wade tried to chase a string of cheese from his pizza. The smaller boy watched the bruised face of his crush wince when the pizza burned the sensitive part of his lip.

A feeling, similar to the one Peter got when he kissed Wade's cheek, came back full force in the pit of Peter's stomach. He smiled as he watched the other boy finish his third slice and then quickly move onto the fourth. Wade suddenly became aware of Peter's stare, and put his pizza down.

 **"What's wrong? Do you not like it? We can go somewhere else if you want.** " He said, noticing Peter had barely finished his first piece.

"No, no. Nothing's wrong I was just...looking at you." Peter said shyly, realizing how potentially creepy that sounded.

 **"Oh...yeah, I know. But I promise it looks worse than it feels."** Wade responded suddenly, cracking a half smile and throwing a thumbs up in Peter's direction.

"That isn't- never mind." Peter sighed, shoving the pizza in his mouth. He suddenly became very aware of the people in the restaurant, and the concerned glances from both the staff and other customers. They must have looked crazy to them, and it wouldn't surprise him if the staff expected them to dine-and-dash.

When both of them were finished Peter made sure to leave a large tip, hoping they would remember and not be on edge if they ever came back. If they ever came back. Peter was thankful for the chill in the air, because he could blame the pink in his cheeks on it. In reality, the thought of coming back for a second date made Peter feel giddy.

"Wait! Is this even a date?" Peter suddenly said aloud. His eyes widened and he glanced at Wade, who burst into laughter.

 **"Absolutely not!** " He exclaimed, and Peter felt a pang in his heart. **"Our first date is going to be way more romantic than this Pete. And hopefully my face won't look jacked."**

The sadness that came over him vanished, and Peter smiled before continuing to walk. There were less people out now, but that didn't mean there weren't a lot still present. Peter stuck close to Wade, but they walked slowly. Neither one of them wanted to go home. Eventually, however, they were back at the doorstep of his house. Peter had never hated the glow of Stark Tower as much as he did tonight. It meant that his time with Wade was over for the day, and Peter didn't want it to be.

 **"I'll see you around?"** Wade said awkwardly, his hood back over his head and his hands in his pockets. Peter nodded, although he wanted to stay longer. "Good luck with your dad, Petey" Wade whispered, his breath curling in the air. Peter swallowed thickly, feeling suddenly nervous with Wade's situation.

"What about you? You aren't going home are you?" Peter asked, stepping closer to the beaten boy. Wade smiled, feeling grateful for the concern.

 **"My dad leaves at night for who-knows-what. And I'll be out of the house before he gets back. I'll be okay."** He said, reaching out and ruffling Peter's hair.

"Text me when you get home."

 **"I will."**

Peter felt satisfied enough with their agreement that he waved and made his way inside. The man at the front desk greeted him, and Mrs. Charlotte, the floor manager, nodded to him. "Another late night in the lab?" She asked warmly. Peter nodded. Even the staff didn't know about anything.

Peter suddenly became filled with dread at the thought of facing his father again. It would be awkward and uncomfortable. It'd be even more weird with his ex-history teacher in the room. But he had to get it over with. Peter pressed the elevator button and waited until a soft ding filled his ears. Then he rode up to the penthouse, and waited for the doors to open. It was a sight he certainly wasn't expecting.

"Pepper!?" Peter gasped as the strawberry-blonde woman rose from her seat in the living room, a glass of almost-gone wine balancing in her hand.

"Peter!" She exclaimed, and the boy ran to her and enveloped her in a hug. She squeezed him back eagerly, excitement written in her expression.

Peter pulled away, and instinctively turned his head to where his father was seated, looking for an explanation in his facial expression. Instead, Peter got a stone cold glare, although he had a feeling it wasn't for him. Then he noticed the other man on the couch, looking uncomfortable and tense. Peter realized he was missing an arm, but with the grace and ease of the way the man suddenly chugged the rest of his wine glass, Peter knew that it couldn't have been a recent scenario that caused it.

"So..." Peter said as a silence fell the room. Pepper sensed the tension and decided to a pull a classic on them.

"I brought gifts!" She said excitedly. She grabbed peters hand with her free one and dragged him to the couch, reaching down between her and the unnamed man before pulling out a miniature bag with blue and red tissue paper in it.

Peter made a mental note about the color scheme, and decided to try incorporating it into his web shooters.

Pepper waved her had in front of Peter's face, urging him to open his gift. When he pulled the paper out of the bag he was met with a black velvet box, and just by the shape of it he could tell there was a watch inside.

"Here, I'll help you." Pepper suddenly intervened, opening the box and confirming Peter's suspicion. She quickly pulled the black metal out, and flipped it so it was upside down. "This was hand-made by a friend of mine in a country called Wakanda. Their technology is fantastic, I'm sure you'd love it there."

Peter was impressed with the delicacy in which the watch was made. He knew it couldn't have been easy. Pepper ran her thumb over the back of it, showing Peter the spider carved into it. "Why a spider?" Peter asked.

Pepper smiled, "Shuri said that spider's represent power and growth, something that reminded her of you. Apparently I talk about you a lot." She added sheepishly.

"Thank you, I love it." Peter said, giving her a hug and letting her put it on his wrist. "But...no offense- why are you here?" He asked.

Pepper's smile faltered for a second, but regained composure. She gestured to the unnamed man. "This is my...friend, Bucky." The man reached out his hand and shook Peter's own firmly. "We came here because we believe Tony can build him a functioning arm, with some supplies I brought from Wakanda."

"Why couldn't Shuri do it, if her technology is so amazing?" Peter's father suddenly asked, irritation evident in his tone.

"Shuri has too many things to deal with. Her brother just became King-"

"She's a princess?" Peter asked shocked. "You're saying the watch I'm wearing was handcrafted by a princess?" That's so cool! He thought.

"That's beside the point." Tony snapped, before rubbing his temples. He looked up at the clock hanging on the wall and looked at Peter, "You have school tomorrow, go to bed."

"I haven't seen him in so long, besides it's not like you're a saint. Let him stay up, we can have some more wine and-" Pepper started before being cut off.

"No. I said go to bed so do it, and don't think we're done talking about what happened. You're grounded until the end of the week."

Peter felt anger flare in him as he stood up, "That's so unfair!"

"Go! I'm not asking you Peter Benjamin Stark."

Peter let the argument in him die, instead stalking to his bedroom, already hearing Pepper chastising his father for acting like an ass. He used my full name, I can't believe him. It wasn't even a big deal! We didn't even kiss! He thought. He slammed his door shut, an act of pettiness that made him feel victorious, if only a little bit.

Pulling his shirt off and tossing his shoes to the side, Peter jumped in the bed. He debated taking his jeans off since he was tired, but he decided that people who wear jeans to bed are satan's spawns, so he reluctantly peeled them from his legs, remembering at the last second to grab his phone from his pocket.

He saw a message from Wade already on his screen, and he opened it. The scarred boy sent a picture of himself, posing with a thumbs-up and an 'I'll see u tomorrow bby boy' captioned under it.

Peter grinned and tried to think about what to write back. When he couldn't think of anything witty to say, he simply texted back a smiley face, knowing that tomorrow he would be able to see Wade in person.

Peter took his glasses off and yawned, before pulling his sheets over him.

"See you tomorrow." He whispered before closing his eyes.

WHAT!? I UPDATED? HOLY SHIT SLOW CLAP CONGRATS! Lmao, I've been so lazyyyy. Also adjusting to college was harder than I thought. I was so excited too. I was like, "Boo-yeah! Gonna go to college, earn my degree, and have a steady upload schedule for my fanfic!" Ha! Yeah right. I hardly have a steady upload schedule for my homework. Anyway, bare with me. I have lot's of exciting stuff for this story muahahaha.


End file.
